


Tambourine

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), settling an argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: There's only one way to settle this ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	Tambourine

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho looked at Jaejoong, and then at Junsu, both obviously ignoring the other.

Jaejoong sat on the arm of the chair, legs crossed, texting, fingers flying over the buttons like a madman on crack. He sniffed in irritation every now and then.

Junsu slouched in a chair, arms crossed, pouting.

“Alright,” Yunho said after a moment. “What’s wrong with you two?”

“Nothing,” Junsu muttered.

Jae stuck his tongue out at Junsu.

Yunho was rendered speechless by the childish act.

Silence, except for the tapping of phone buttons.

“Tell me.”

“It’s stupid,” Jaejoong said.

“If it was so stupid then why don’t you let me do it?”

“Because I want to.”

“So it’s not stupid.”

“No. It is stupid which is why I don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal about it.”

“That’s enough,” Yunho said. “Tell me. Now.”

Jae sniggered, and turned back to his phone. Yunho turned his gaze to the younger member.

Junsu blushed and shifted under his gaze. And then muttered something.

“What was that?”

Junsu scowled and then said, “Jaejoong won’t let me have the tambourine during the video shooting.”

Yunho stared at him for a split second and burst out laughing. “That’s what this is about? Shit, that’s stupid.”

“I told you it was.”

“Then Jae let him have it.”

“I want it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It says it’s my part in the shoot, so I want it.”

Yunho sighed. “Just let Junsu do it.”

“No. No one is going to believe that he’s capable of playing the tambourine and singing at the same time. He can’t multitask at all. He can barely think and talk at the same time.”

“Says the king of word vomit,” Junsu said. “Just let me do it.”

Yunho sighed. “Guess there’s only one mature solution to this.”

Jaejoong scoffed. “I’m not playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. He cheats.”

“How do you cheat in Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Junsu demanded.

“I don’t know. But you do know, and you do it, so no.”

Yunho’s grin turned into a leer.

Jae stared at him, his own eyes darkening. “What?”

Yunho licked his lips. “I have a much better idea.”

“Why am I suddenly scared?” Junsu whimpered.

Jae laughed, deep lustful.

“Stroke each other off,” Yunho said. “Last one to come gets the tambourine.”

Junsu groaned, but Jaejoong stood up and was already unbuckling his pants.

“How much do you want it, Susu?” Jaejoong whispered, pushing tight jeans and black briefs down to his thighs. He was already half hard. He tugged the t-shirt up until it was bunched around his waist. He trailed fingers up and down his abs.

Junsu watched him, licked his lips and then stood up. He sauntered over to Jae, undoing his pants on the way. Yunho laughed, hurried to the dressing room door and locked it.

“And you’re staying because …”

Yunho grinned. “Line judge. What if you both come at the same time?”

“It won’t be that close,” Junsu said.

“Why not?” Jae asked.

Junsu flipped around suddenly, pressed his now bare backside against Jaejoong’s erection and waved against him. “Jae wants me too much.”

Jae pushed him away with a gasp. “That’s cheating.”

Junsu’s laughter filled the room. Jae grabbed the front of his shirt, yanked him forward and kissed him. Junsu responded immediately. And then fingers wrapped around the others hardness and they both groaned. After only a minute, Junsu broke away from Jae’s lips and tongue, and his head fell to Jae’s shoulder. Jae was so much better at this than he was.

It was probably the multitasking thing Jae had mentioned earlier.

He was going to have to switch tactics. Leaning up a bit so he could run his lips over Jae’s ear, he started whispering. “Jaejoongi-hyung, I wish your cock was sliding into my body instead of through my hands.”

Jae’s breath hitched.

“Remember last week, Jaejoong-hyung?”

Jae’s eyes shut and he moaned.

Junsu smirked. Oh, he remembered. He slowed down the strokes of his hand. Jae was shaking, thrusting into his hand. His movements were erratic, but still had Junsu struggling for control of his body.

“Remember how you hand cuffed me to the bed and then crawled underneath me? Fuck, I can almost feel your cock pushing into my ass like it did that day. No preparation.”

“Fuck, Susu,” Jae moaned, because oh hell yes did he remember. Junsu had been so tight, head thrown back, arms stretched as he rode Jae’s cock, his own bouncing with his movements.

“The best part,” Junsu whispered, kissing Jae’s neck, “was coming without you touching me. God, Jae, that felt so good.”

Junsu tightened his grip on Jae’s cock a bit. Jae moaned, body jerking, almost losing his balance, but Junsu wrapped an arm around him and held him up.

“And then you fed it to me, remember? Scooped my come off your stomach and let me lick your fingers clean. Let me taste you this time. Come for me, so I can lick my fingers clean.”

“Oh, god, Susu.”

Junsu attacked his lips again, pushed his tongue into Jae’s throat. Jae whimpered into his mouth, keening deep in his chest. And then he started shaking. Jae jerked, head falling forward, mouth open in a moan at Junsu’s shoulder. His cock jerked and covered his stomach and Junsu’s hand in come.

“Jaejoong-hyung,” Junsu whispered. Jae quirked open an eye. Junsu brought his hand to his mouth and licked the come off.

Jae groaned, but leaned forward to help him.

Junsu pulled back. “No way. I’m still fucking hard.”

Jae smiled, took a deep breath and fell to his knees. He engulfed Junsu’s cock all at once. Junsu grabbed Jae’s hair, head falling back with a moan.

“So he had you handcuffed, huh?” Yunho said.

Junsu looked over at Yunho. He was sitting, pants at his knees, stroking his own cock.

Junsu licked his lips.

“Sounds hot.”

“It was. You should try it.”

Yunho thought for a moment and then nodded. “I think I’d like to bottom for once.”

Junsu’s eyes went wide, and then shut as Jaejoong closed his throat around his cock. He smiled down at Jae. “Sorry, baby, I should be paying attention to you.”

Jae smirked around his cock.

In next to no time, that delicious need spread through Junsu’s body. He heard Yunho moan, and turned half-lidded eyes to watch come arch over his stomach. Junsu latched onto Jae’s hair, body quivering and tightening. He fucked Jae’s throat and then shut his eyes as half-scream ripped from his mouth and he came down Jae’s throat.

They both collapsed, Junsu to a chair, Jae to the floor, leaning against Junsu’s legs.

“This sucks,” Yunho said.

“What?” they both asked at once.

Yunho ran fingers through the come on his stomach. “I wanted to play the tambourine.”


End file.
